The invention relates to beverage dispensing accessories. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved, strengthened ceramic, hardened foam-filled tap handle having shatter resistant and resilient safety characteristics.
Restaurants, bars, pubs and nightclubs, and other establishments employ pressurized beverage delivery systems where the flow of the beverage, typically beer, is regulated by a tap. The tap is usually mounted on the bar, and is operated by a tap handle which is rotated forward to open a valve in the tap and pour the beverage into a glass. Various types of taps and valves are used. It has become standard in the industry to display the name and often a logo of the brewer on the tap handle associated with the beverage dispensed from that particular tap. Historically, tap handles have been manufactured from wood, resin, plastic and ceramic. Recently ceramic handles have become popular as a high quality accessory which showcases the logo and name of the brewer. Due to strict regulations governing the display of brewers' tradenames, trademarks, and logos in liquor serving establishments, tap handles have become an important advertising medium.
Ceramic tap handles, although popular, are dangerous as they are brittle, and if struck, tend to shatter into sharp edged shards. The lack of strength and durability renders current ceramic handles less cost effective and a liability, as injuries to operators or customers may occur when handles break.